


Can't fight this feeling

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose





	Can't fight this feeling

Sometimes when Sam looks at his older brother and looks at his lips, like when he’s eating or wrapping them around a bottle of beer, the only thing he thinks about is kissing those lips. He wants to kiss Dean, hold him close, just wants him. But he doesn’t dare to say or do anything because he knows it’s so wrong. They are brothers after all.

“Sammy?” Sam snaps out from his thoughts.

They’re sitting close together on the couch like usual. Dean has put his arm around the back behind Sam, barely touching Sam’s shoulders. More he doesn't dare even though he wants to. He wants so much more.

Sam realizes that he is staring at his brother who just puts the beer bottle aside. Sam blushes a little but can’t look away.

Dean scoots a little closer. “What were you thinking about?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Sam says, licking over his lips. Holy fuck the way Dean looks at him. That isn’t right, Sam thinks. But it makes him want him even more.

Dean, watching Sam, pretty much thinks the same, that it isn’t right for him to want his baby brother like this.

Sam leans against him and Dean puts his arm around him. And it feels so right. To have his Sammy in his arms.

“Dean.” Sam says with all his want and need and love for his brother in it and Dean knows. He leans in and finally their lips meet in a desperate kiss.

Sam pulls Dean closer, devouring and worshipping his mouth.

“Sammy.” Dean breathes as they break apart panting.

“Want you so much, De.” Sam leans his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

“Want you, too.”

“But we’re brothers.”

“I know.”

However, they both don’t care anymore.


End file.
